


Saturdays

by lusentoj



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj
Summary: [WIP] Hijikata and Gintoki end up watching a dirty movie at a love hotel together.





	Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this because my absolute favourite Gin x Hiji fic got deleted off AO3. **Please don't delete your fics, "orphan" them instead!!**
> 
> Planning on writing a really lemony second chapter soon, but it might take a while. Soundtrack was [lo-fi radio à la youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgMfYgsRvQ8).

The evening rain beat down onto the tiled roofs of the nightlife district, water streaming into the cracks in the grey paving of the street, drumming from the top of their waxed, paper umbrellas in a steady, whispering stream. In the static blue of twilight, the neon lights painted their faces into gay reds. They were surrounded by the loud chatter and footsteps and unseeing eyes of strangers, each of whom had their own task for the growing-later hours.

A man steps out of a shop, flanked by two Amanto girls in glittery obi, their casually roaming hands at his shoulders and waist as they turn their heads toward him in laughter and smiles, painted lips close to his neck. Gintoki reels and stumbles a little, boots sliding on the uneven surface of the ground, and Hijikata steadies him, one hand catching the front of his arm by the elbow. The blare of an ambulance is passing by on another street, growing quieter.

"You're all wet, Yorozuya." says Hijikata, fingers touching against the dark splotches the rainwater's left on the outside of his sleeve, pressing unintentionally over muscles. The slight, sticky feeling of dampness against the palm of his hand is unwelcome, and the cigarette in his mouth is dangerously close to dropping ash onto the white fabric.

"Not until you touch more than my arm m'not." comes the reply, Gintoki slipping himself free to dig a finger into his own nose. Rain spills down onto Gintoki's shoulder as Hijikata's umbrella comes unaligned, and for a moment they pause in the street, the dance bar across from them spilling multicoloured lights.

Hijikata's hand reaching up to adjust the thin roll of paper in his mouth: "...You're nasty. I feel nasty just standing next to you."

"Better than being boring, eh?" and Gintoki's hand grabs Hijikata's by the wrist, pulling his pale arm lightly upwards, reaching out with his other hand to snake into the opening of Hijikata's sleeve and slide against the soft, bare skin of his forearm, then pec, then chest. He manages to find the wallet tucked near the inside of Hijikata's belt. Hijikata's impaired sense of time slows his reactions, and the surprise comes a little slowly and in the form of a flushed, irritated face. 

Gintoki thumbs through what's left: three green bills and a handful of golden change. "Look," he explains loudly, "we're either getting a few more drinks, or we're getting some shithole place to crash for the night, and Gin-chan's too old for waking up half-naked in some sunglass-man's cardboard paradise with Sougo smirking down at him — ah, lucky, lucky."

He's found the card to a love hotel hidden away in the gap behind the coin pocket in Hijikata's wallet, stamps conveniently lined up on the back.

"You're point card's filled up, Hiji-kun? Who've you been going with?" He says with a grin, attempting to usher the other man towards the direction the hotel should probably be in. He tucks the card and bills into his own clothing and gives the wallet back to Hijikata, who snatches it and puts it away without even checking for what's been left inside: _What? I've no idea what you're talking about._

And a minute later, the alcohol swimming in his system, Hijikata has forgotten all about the strange remark.

———

As soon as they've removed their shoes and shut the door Hijikata sends a kick that attempts to knock Gintoki off his feet and into the wood behind him, but due to the cramped entryway it instead results in Gintoki's legs tangling. He falls awkwardly onto Hijikata's thigh, who himself has come to lay uncomfortably on top of Gintoki's sodden boots.

"Look at this, I'm covered in your _filth_ now," says Hijikata as they stand, brushing off the backside of his kimono, inspecting the palms of his hands and then turning to show Gintoki the dark streaks of mud. "Better hop in the bath to sterilize myself before I catch any of your diseases, eh?"

"What, still believing in cooties at your age, Hijikata-kun?"

Hijikata — depth-perception missing once, twice — stubs out his cigarette into the conveniently-placed ashtray on the tea-table in polite refrainment from stubbing it out onto Gintoki's cheek, and disappears into the bathroom. The sound of running water comes moments later.

Gintoki collapses onto the large futon, which is presumably there to remove the problem of worn mattress springs and creaky headboards. He turns on the TV, flipping through channel after channel of late-night side-dishes, inflated breasts and milk-pale thighs. And slips his left hand down into the opening of his kimono, unzipping his trousers to push his boxers down a little. 

After a while Gintoki's fingers are wet and the costumed girl on-screen is welcoming her first round. He thinks he hears the muted whirr of the hair dryer through the adjacent bathroom wall — _good, a few more minutes left, that priss takes forever to dry his hair in the bathhouse_ — but when Hijikata suddenly emerges from the bathroom, naked save a small, white towel around his waist and the half-transparent whorls of steam that billow through the opening of the door...

Hijikata freezes, completely missing Gintoki to look at the TV, a strange expression on his face. Gintoki hurridly throws the blanket over himself and fumbles for the remote which he's foolishly put too far to the side, face growing red.

"Is that... Purupuru Senshi Rin?" Hijikata asks slowly, walking nearer to the aged TV, mindful to not drip water onto the futon. He taps at the glass, right there where the bubbled texture of the toy in the shape of a magical wand is entering and exiting, the peach of her behind quivering wantonly.

"Eh? What? I mean — " Gintoki rambles, hoping that Hijikata's far enough away from all obviously sharp objects. Gintoki's hand is protectively cupping himself under the blanket, just in case Hijikata's foot plans to land there, and with his current state of arousal he finds it comforting to shift said hand this way and that as they talk. Slowly. Just a little. "I-It's a love hotel, I just thought ahh what if Ketsuno Ana's late-night special is on one of these channels — not THIS Ketsu no Ana, but..."

"I haven't seen this one." Hijikata is still watching the screen, and Gintoki's almost envious of him for a moment, for living in a male dorm where everyone except Sougo is of age. "...Hey, let me watch too."

"What?" Gintoki asks in surprise again, and Hijikata takes a step towards the bed, then another.

———

Under the thin yet heavy spring blanket, Hijikata's towel is laid out underneath himself, legs slightly raised. The movements of his hand is causing the tent of the blanket around him to shake, reaching as far as Gintoki's side. Gintoki himself had been nearly there from before the time Hijikata'd joined in — and after he finishes, hands slick, he finds himself turning his head towards Hijikata from time to time, eyes half-closed, unsure of where to look. After a while, he grows more impatient.

"Aren't you kinda slow?" He asks, propping himself up on his arms and then pulling back the blanket to check on how Hijikata is doing. His hand is sliding over himself and he's hard, yes, but apparently not much more than that.

"I'm _trying_ ," Hijikata replies, though what should be a bite comes out more like an informative whine, "but her lines are really OOC in this, and you talking isn't helping."

"What if I do more than talk?" Whatever excuse he just tried to pull Gintoki pities him, he really does, if after forty minutes of Purupuru taking it up the back end, and twenty minutes of her being toyed with on a commuter train while her arms are tied behind her back, can't get Hijikata off. So he reaches over and grasps Hijikata's length with his right hand, pushing the pre-existing hands away, and covers the man's eyes with his left.

"What're you doing?!" Hijikata shudders out, putting his hands to the middle of Gintoki's forearm as if to push him away, but the push doesn't come. Instead he holds on, pelvis twitching.

"Don'cha wanna cum?" laughs Gintoki with a quiet, superior air. His crooked thumb slides up against the underside of Hijikata's member, once, twice, faster, slower, causing him to shake. Hijikata nods his head, a flush furious enough to match Gintoki's own heated face.

So Gintoki lets go, stands up, and walks to turn off both the TV and the lights.


End file.
